In the drilling and completion industry, the formation of boreholes for the purpose of exploration and production efforts may include the determination of different environmental parameters (e.g., temperature, pressure) and formation-specific parameters (e.g., resistivity). Distributed temperature sensing (DTS) is an exemplary process of determining temperature in a borehole. DTS involves estimating temperature based on different wavelengths of light scattered by an optical fiber and measured by optoelectronic devices.
The art would benefit from systems and methods that address systematic nose in the fiber.